Saw: Reborn
by Tennant'sWolfOfGallifrey
Summary: Who said the Saw movies were just that? A teenager gets stuck in Jigsaw's traps and so do her idols... Is she smart and strong enough to save them and herself, before it's too late? If she does save them, is that it? Or is there more to come? Follow her through the challenges of Saw and the mind boggling tests set before her. Once she learns of her idols lives, will she save them?
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer **Don't own Saw... if I did... I'd be seeking medical help. And I don't wish any of my idols ill-will, I had a dream about this after watching the first 3 movies of Saw.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I woke up with the taste of metal and blood in my mouth. I lifted my heavy eyelids and saw that I was in a white room with bright lighting. I tried to blink away the stinging in my eyes, but that proved futile. I tried to lift my hand to my eyes, but they were strapped to a chair. My eyes widened and I looked around frantically... there were screens, five to be exact. I focused my eyes and gasped when I saw what each one had on them... one of my idols. Amy Lee... Matt Smith... Kiowa Gordon... David Tennant... and the last one... me. I had on a metal contraption and realized what it was... just then a sixth screen turned on and that puppet came on, Jigsaw. It did that creepy laugh and it sent chills down my spine. What ever was doing this had the power to find me, and my idols... trapping us in this sick, real-life, version of Saw.

"Hello, Alaina, you don't know me, but I know you..." he started, "You have surrounded yourself with false idols and claimed to have stopped cutting. I know for a fact that is a lie. You haven't stopped... and now, your idols are all here... watching you. They get to watch you struggle to live. They can hear and see everything that is happening to you and each other, as can you. If you haven't realized it yet, you are wearing the device refered to a the Reverse Bear trap. For those of you who don't know, let's see how it works, shall we?" He showed how it worked and several of my idols' faces twisted into one of horror, I tightened my grip on the arms of the chair, "There is a timer that is set for two minutes, once the wire is tripped, and will go off. The key is in the jar of acid hanging from the ceiling." I looked to my right and saw the jar, "If you survive, you will have a chance to save your idols. Only 17 and already given a choice... live and save your idols, die and so do they. Live or die... make your choice!"

The screen went black and my idols were starting to scream at me through the TV stations as the Jigsaw impersonator went a step sicker and had the Saw theme song blasting from surround sound. They kept screaming at me and my eyes started tearing up. This sick fuck has stalked me, trapped me, and is using my idols against me.

"Don't do it!" screamed Amy.

"Don't," yelled Matt.

"Find another way!" bellowed Kiowa.

"You can do this!" encouraged David. "You're not meant to die this way!"

I followed what Kiowa and David said and struggled to free my right leg. The duck tape was scraping against my ankle, but I ignored it and continued to struggle.

"What is she doing?" asked Matt.

"She's beating this sick fuck at his own game," smirked Kiowa.

"Try pulling your foot up," Amy put in.

I did as Amy suggested and it helped. I continued to work my foot around to free myself, and it finally worked. I freed my foot and used it to get my other free, I worked it out in half of the time. I relaxed for a moment and they were watching me, intently.

"What do you plan on doing, now?" asked Amy.

I struggled to get my hands free and did, almost, the same thing as I did with my foot.

"I think she's freeing herself so she can get the key." said David.

I looked up at him and nodded.

"Looks like you were right..." said Matt.

I got myself free of the left side and used my free hand to help free the other. Once free, I didn't stand up... I broke off the right arm of the chair and threw it at the acid. It just swung back and forth on the chains, spilling a little acid over the edges. I could feel the bass from the surround sound, playing the Saw theme song, in my chest.

"What is that music?" asked David.

"It's playing in here, too," responded Matt.

"Same, here," said Amy.

"It's the Saw theme song," said Kiowa, "and it's playing in all of our rooms. This guy is obviously getting off on this sick impersonation of Saw."

"Now, what is she doing?" asked Amy.

I scooted as close to the edge as I could, the wire hadn't gone off yet. I lifted up my right leg as I tilted to the left and pushed up on the bottom of the glass beaker containing the acid. I could barely reach, but managed to tip some of the acid out of the jar and onto the floor.

"Smart girl," commented David.

"She's lowering the amount of acid in the jar," informed Kiowa.

I rest my leg for a moment, then pushed myself up with my hands a little more. I silently thanked my parents for putting me in ballet, when they did. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to stretch like this... I managed to dump the acid on the floor tile and moved back into my sitting position. I got up from my chair and the timer started... I hurried up and grabbed the chair. I threw it down in the acid and jumped on top of it, that way I didn't burn my feet. I got the key out of the jar, the acid left on it burning my finger tips and my fingers as it ran down. I found the lock and unlocked it. I pulled the metal off my head, out of my mouth, dropped it, and jumped away and out of the pool of acid. I landed on my hip and took in deep shuddering breaths as I tried to calm my heart. Tears started to form and I cried out as the acid burned away my finger tips. I stood up and a door opened up. I watched as the Jigsaw puppet came out, on a tri-cycle. It stopped and started laughing at me in that creepy laugh.

"Shut the fuck up!" I growled and threw the doll in the pool of acid, effectively shutting it up.

I noticed a letter on the front of the tri-cycle. I tenitavely grabbed the envolope and opened it up, my finger tips protesting as they continued to burn. I opened the letter and read it.

**Congradulations, Alaina, you have succeded in the first challenge. Through that door in front of you is a hallway, procced through the house and the doors that aren't boarded up contain your idols. Choose who lives and who dies, wisely.**

* * *

**Author's Note: **To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I looked inside the envelope and saw a key. I put it in my pocket for safe keeping and looked at the screens, at my idols.

"I-I'm coming for all of you, and we will get out alive," I promised. "I'm coming..."

"Hurry!" cried Amy.

"Don't waste time!" yelled Matt.

"Come find us," said David.

"Don't let him win," Kiowa told me.

I nodded, "I'm coming... I'm coming..."

I went out the door and took a left... the area I was in was too dark. I found a switch and flipped it, a bunch of lights came on. There was a long flashlight on the floor, so I picked it up and tested it. It worked, so I lossened my belt a bit and put the flashlight there, so I didn't have to carry it. I looked around but all the doors around me were boarded up. I started walking through the house, again.

I cupped my hands over my mouth and shouted, "Make some noise if you can hear me!"

I listened closely and heard something, "In here!"

David... he was really close, but these rooms were all blocked off.

"Keep talking to me, David!" I called out to him, "I'm not sure where you're at!"

"What do you want me to say?" he asked.

"Anything! Just keeping talking to me! Do you have kids?"

"Yes, a daughter."

"What's her name?"

I pressed my ear against the wall, near a boarded door, just in case it was rigged to go off with pressure.

"Her name is Olivia, but we call her Olive." he responded.

Not in there... I went to the other wall and did the same thing.

"Did you and Billie Piper date at all?" I asked.

"No, we're just really good friends." he said.

Not in there either... I moved to check the rest of the doors as we continued talking.

"I can understand that," I told him, "I have a guy friend, like that. A couple, actually... people always ask if we're dating."

"So, you understand..."

"I do..."

It was all quiet for a moment, then he decided to ask me a question, "So... Why are you in here?"

I froze and gulped, before answering, "I haven't stopped cutting, but I lie to everyone and say that I have."

"How does that justify you being in here?"

"According to Jigsaw, the deranged person that put us in here, I don't value life. In a sense, I guess he's right. I've tried taking my own life many times... but that does not justify him putting all of you in here, for my mistakes. None of us know each other! Except you and Matt... but I'm nobody to you guys. I'm just a little fan girl that writes Doctor Who and Twilight fanfictions." He didn't say anything back and I sighed as I looked around, "David... I don't know where you are! I need you to-" I looked up and saw an attic door, and it wasn't blocked. "Hold on... I think I know where you are." I went over to the door, pulled down the string, and the ladder came down. I held onto the ladder and shouted up. "David?"

"I can hear you better!"

"I'm coming up!"

I went up the ladder, cautiously, and went into the attic. I got up there and it was too dark to see anything; there was light... but not enough. I took the flashlight out of my belt and turned it on. I shone it around the room and didn't see anything that looked like a possible threat. There were just harnesses that looked like they were used for BDSM sex. I hoisted myself into the attic and wipped my hands on my jeans when I stood up. I moved towards the dim light in the room and the shape of a hamster wheel- like contraption came into view.

_Oh, no..._

I dropped the flashlight and ran over to the wheel. Just as I suspected... David was in the Impalment Wheel trap.

I had tears falling as I dropped to my knees, "Oh, God... I'm so sorry, David..."

He looked at me, "Don't... it's not your fault."

"You're right..." I stood up and looked around for the fucking tape recorder, "Where is the little fucker?"

"What are you talking about?"

I found it on a table, "There you are, you little shit!"

I picked up the tape recorder and pressed play:

_Welcome to your second task, Alaina. Before you is your favorite doctor, but he is not the kind you should trust your life with. He's not The Doctor for the reason's you may think, no. He's The Doctor, only, for the sexual purposes... taking all the woman he can get, stripping them of their innocence. Using for sexual purposes, as if they are only whores-_

"That's not true!" shouted David.

_-willing to give anything and everything to him. It's amazing what people do for sex, isn't it? Incredible, how many women are willing to give, how many men are willing to take... and this man has taken a lot. He may even be willing to take you, and I know you are even more eager to give him everything. Today, you can give him a greater gift than sex... you can give him life. A clean slate... The trap in front of you is the Impalment Wheel. How much blood will you shed to save David's life? Make your choice... you have two minutes. Keep the circuts connected for 30 seconds to save his life. Let the game begin..._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Cliffie... review and I will try to update soon. Sorry for the short chapter. :( Review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

The clock started and I ran over to the front of the wheel... He's not meant to die like this. I took a look at what I had to do... It was the same as the movie, from the looks of it. I had to step under the bars and they had to rest on each shoulder, so I could use my strength to push them up and cut off the circuit. The only thing that was different about this trap and the Saw movie was that there weren't bars going into my sides... they were razorblades. I tried not to scream as the blades sliced through my skin and dug into my muscles. I didn't look at the clock, it would only make it seem longer than it actually was. I ground my teeth together and whimpered as my strength started to give out. I couldn't hold up the bars any more... My shoulders gave out and I dropped to the floor, my sides burning from the cuts.

"Come on, Alaina! You only had five seconds to go!" David shouted at me. "You can do this, just get back up!"

"I can't..." I sobbed. "It's too painful..."

"Alaina, please! I know it hurts, but you can't give up!"

I wrapped my arms around myself, "I'm sorry..."

"Alaina! I have a wife and a daughter, please!"

I had a flash... I saw myself waiting at my Grandparents for my dad to come and see me... but he never showed up. I felt heartbroken, unloved and unwanted... I didn't want Olive to feel that way. I gathered all my momentum and fought the pain as I stood back up and placed my shoulders underneath the bars, once more. I lifted the bars and let out a wail of pain as the razorblades cut deeper into my previous cuts. I kept my eyes shut and kept envisioning David and his little girl embracing, him and his wife sharing a kiss as they reunited. It was enough to keep me going and I didn't stop until I had heard the click. I let go of the bars and dropped to the ground with a loud groan. I landed on the floor and sobs wracked my body as my sides burned and bled. I couldn't stop crying from the pain, and the only reason I got up was to free David from the trap.

He never said a word, even after I had freed him from the wheel. Nothing, but a thank you was said, then I picked up my flashlight and went back down the attic ladder. David followed right after me, silently, down the hallway that I had come and we went down the stairs. I stopped when I heard something moving under the stairs and pushed David back up to the top. Next thing we knew, knifes were coming out of the fronts of the stairs. We landed on the floor at the top of the stairs and I let out a cry of pain as I landed on my side.

"What was that?" Asked David.

"I think it was supposed to slice the backs of our ankles..." I pushed myself up and started moving down the hallway to my right, still holding my sides, "Come on, let's see if anyone else is up here."

We continued moving down the hall and I shouted for someone to answer me, if they could hear me.

"In here!" Shouted a voice.

"That's Amy..." I looked at a room with red light underneath it, "She's in there..."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long update and short chapter! I'm trying to catch up on all of my stories. Review? :3


End file.
